FOR NOW
by RyuiMochi97
Summary: Hanya kisah sepasang manusia egois yang bersikeras sementara dengan perasaan masing-masing./"Kapan kau berubah?" Ino membuka suara ketika kacang terakhir sudah habis di lahapnya. "Saat aku mati? Entahlah." Gaara hanya menyahut cuek dengan bahu terangkat. #GaaIno #WarningInside!


**NarutoMasahi kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

 **typo, wrong EYD, OOC, INCEST DETECTED!, And anything '-'**

 _Jangan membaca sesuatu yang tidak anda sukai n_n_

Summary : Hanya kisah sepasang manusia egois yang bersikeras sementara dengan perasaan masing-masing./"Kapan kau berubah?" Ino membuka suara ketika kacang terakhir sudah habis di lahapnya. "Saat aku mati? Entahlah." Gaara hanya menyahut cuek dengan bahu terangkat.

 **oOo**

Ketika surya menyinari bumi, Ino masih setia bermalasan di balik selimut tebal. Dering posel dan bunyi kelontang di bawah sana sudah di abaikan sejak subuh tadi. Ia hanya ingin istirahat lebih lama, karena lembur kali ini memakan waktunya lumayan banyak. Bukan lagi pukul dua belas malam ia pulang, tetapi kali ini pukul tiga subuh! Benar-benar menguras tenaga. Beruntung kafein tidak habis di mulut.

"Ibu dan ayah berangkat!! Jangan tidur terus! Olahraga agar tubuhmu tidak kaku!!"

Suara ibunya menyeru dari lantai satu rumah mereka, dan Ino mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

Bukan hal asing lagi ketika bangun dan tidak menemukan barang sedikit pun batang hidung di rumah yang lumayan besar ini. Terlebih ini adalah hari Selasa, hari di mana kedua orang tuanya akan pergi selama berhari-hari. Ino terbiasa, toh ia bekerja juga, jarang di rumah juga.

Mengenai saran ibunya tadi, tentang berolahraga, sebenarnya bukanlah ide yang buruk. Terlebih ia sudah di ijinkan untuk tidak masuk hari ini. Ino membuka kelopak mata dan sesekali mengerjab, ia menolehkan wajah pada jam beker di atas meja rias sana. Waktu menunjukan pukul yang tidak pagi lagi. Pantas sudah panas rasanya diri, masih bergelung di balik selimut tebal di tengah musim panas begini gampang membuat gerah.

Ia bangkit, keringat terasa mengalir dari balik baju tidur, meluncur begitu saja sampai meresap pada bagian kain dalam baju terusan tersebut. Ino mengerjab lagi, kepala mendadak agak pening dan perutnya mulai berbunyi-bunyi memalukan. Ia lekas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan menyeluruh sang tubuh. Kemudian keluar lagi dengan handuk terlampir di kepala, dan kimono mandi putih.

Ino memajukan langkah kepada tempat untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam bagian penting tubuhnya. Biasanya ibu tirinya itu akan memasak sebelum pergi, dan benar saja.. sup kacang merah dan beberapa hidangan sudah matang tersedia di atas meja dapur. Ia tidak perlu memasak lagi.

Ia nengambil sebuah piring dan gelas, serta sendok dan sepasang sumpit. Menuju kembali pada meja, Ino sempat memdudukan pantat pada meja dan hendak menyendok nasi dalam wadah, ketika suara ketukan pintu berbunyi tiga kali.

Ah benar juga, si tato 'cinta' itu akan datang hari ini kan?

"Sebentar," ia bergumam, yang sebenarnya lalatpun tidak akan mendengar. Langkah tungkai membawanya kepada pintu, membuka dan tentu mendapati lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merah dan tato di dahi.

"Kau datang labih awal." Ino berkata dengan raut ingin matinya, tentu juga nada datar seperti biasa.

"Ini sudah pukul sebelas bodoh! Aku terlambat tiga puluh menit!" Gaara menunjukan jam di pergelangan tangan, ia lantas masuk tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang mengerjab sembari meruntuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa waktu.

"Kau sendirian?" Ino bertanya sembari mengekor lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Berdua denganmu." Gaara menoleh sekilas sambil meraut masam, yang benar saja perempuan ini! "Tentu saja sendirian! Mana mau aku mengajak teman ketika akan makan siang denganmu ha!?"

Ino tersenyum pahit. "Ya, ya, ya, Sabaku."

"Ibu memasak kan? Kita makan di sini saja, di luar sangat panas," Gaara menghentikan ucapan sejenak ketika menyadari Ino nampak berbeda. "Kau hanya memakai kimono? Berniat makan sambil menggodaku?" Tuduhnya mengernyit sembari menatapi garang.

Ino hanya menghela nafas kemudian menggaruk tengkuk, "aku baru selesai mandi, kelaparan dan turun untuk makan, lalu kau datang." Jelasnya setengah niat.

Gaara mengangguk, "ganti bajumu, aku menunggu di dapur."

Perempuan pirang itu mengangguk, lantas memutar tubuh menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua sana. Ia mengganti kimono dengan sebuah gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Tak lupa di gelungnya tinggi rambut pirang yang setengah kering itu. Tanpa mau repot-repot berias wajah. Kemudian ia beralih pada posel yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur sana. Sebuah nama terpampang mengirimkan beberapa kata dalam bentuk pesan. Ino sempat tersenyum miris sebelum membalas singkat pesan tersebut. Ia kemudian berbalik kembali turun menuju dapur.

Gaara sedang mengatur porsi dan terlihat agak lucu ketika sedang berkonsentrasi dengan seteko es limun. Lelaki merah dengan alis tipis itu nampak semakin manis saja. Hahaha..

Ino mendekat lebih, dan mendudukan pantat pada kursi kala Gaara beralih menatapinya.

"Kau manis,"

Ino akan menyembur jika saja ia sedang minum. Gaara bukan tipe pemuji dan lebih senang menindas dengan kata pedas blakblakannya.

"Tapi kantung matamu sangat besar."

Ah, Ino meruntuk sempat tersipu.

"Aku lembur." Ino menyahut dengan wajah datar. Mendadak saja ia jadi ingin memutilasi Gaara dan menjadikan kulit lelaki itu pajangan dinding.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Gaara menekan kalimatnya, raut tegas itu membuat Ino semakin kesal saja.

"Aku harus menerima konsekuensi ketika aku melamar pekerjaan di sana. Jangan coba mencampur-campuri pekerjaan ku lagi." Tutur gadis itu tidak perduli, bahwa mata Gaara sudah seperti akan keluar, saat mendapati penolakan.

"Ayah tahu?"

"Ayah terlalu sibuk."

Lelaki Sabaku hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat. "Kali ini ku biarkan, jika dua kali lagi aku mendapatimu pulang larut, jangan salahkan aku."

"Gaara!" Ino memprotes, rautnya nampak benar-benar tidak senang.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia berpindah pekerjaan. Hanya karena alasan lembur yang paling-paling sebulan sekali di lakukannya. Itupun karna salahnya juga yang terlalu santai. Masa iya Ino harus beralih lagi pekerjaan!? Atau ia jadi model majalah dewasa saja agar tidak lembur lagi!?

"Sudahlah," Gaara menaruh semangkuk nasi dan sup kacang merah di hadapan Ino. "Makan, kau lapar bukan."

"Aku kenyang setelah mendengar ucapanmu tadi."

"Kau ingin kusuapi? Centong nasi ini muat dalam mulutmu kan?"

Ino meringis, tidak suka dengan ancaman klise Gaara ketika memerintahnya makan. Ia membuang muka sebentar, sebelum meraih sendok dan menghirup sup kacang merahnya tergesa. Rasa panas sontak menyelubung dalam mulut dan bibir ranum itu semaki memerah masak.

"Sial! Panas!" Ino melepas sendok dan ganti mengipas bibir dengan telapak tangan.

Gaara tidak dapat menyimpan lebih lama senyum di bibirnya, ia memberikan gelas berisi limun untuk Ino dan mulai mengacak-acak kepala pirang gemas.

"Bodoh, makanya hati-hati." Ujar lelaki berambut merah itu geli.

Ino meringis lagi, di pikiran Gaara itu sebenarnya apa? Terlalu bersifat aneh membuat Ino tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang lalaki jangkung berotot tersebut. Padahal bertahun-tahun sudah mereka bersama.

Perempuan pirang itu terdiam sejenak, lalu meraih sendok dan kembali menyeruput hati-hati sup panas tersebut.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Ini sup kacang merah, kau alergi kacang-kacangan kan?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Gaara kembali menyahut.

"Hn, kenapa memang?"

"Mau ku buatkan telur mata sapi?"

"Aku tidak suka memakan makanan gosong."

Ino merengut, dari tadi Gaara hanya memakan nasi dan sesekali menghirup kuah supnya saja. Padahal kuahnya bisa saja membuat Gaara gatal-gatal, kemudian mual-mual, dan berakhir dengan demam.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau alergimu kambuh." Sungut Ino kesal. Perempuan itu lantas kembali pada makanan di hadapannya dan mulai memasukkan makanan-makanan itu lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ino?"

Kepala pirang perempuan itu mendongak, seketika ia mengernyit saat sebuah sumpit dengan kacang terjepit di antaranya tersodor tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya, kau yang memakannya." Ujar Gaara santai. Lalaki itu sudah menghabiskan nasi dan kuah supnya. Yang tertinggal hanya biji-biji kacang merah.

Ino tidak menolak, ia membuka mulut dan menerima kacang demi kacang yang di masukkan Gaara kedalam mulutnya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, bahkan ketika di hadapan ayah dan ibunya sekalipun.

"Kapan kau berubah?" Ino membuka suara ketika kacang terakhir sudah habis di lahapnya.

"Saat aku mati? Entahlah." Gaara hanya menyahut cuek dengan bahu terangkat.

"Aku serius Gaara."

"Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan setiap suku kataku."

"Kau dan aku sudah dewasa. Ibu dan ayah terlihat begitu resah." Ino melepas sendok dan mulai memijit kepalanya yang agak berdenyut-denyut. "Lagi pula kau dan Matsuri akan segera manikah, setelah itu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu."

Lain ino lain pula dengan lelaki itu, Gaara nampak begitu tenang, lelaki itu menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi dan memandangi perempuan satu-satunya yang terpampang dalam hati maupun jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencintaimu sampai pada saat kau dan lelaki pucat itu bersanding di atas pelaminan."

"Ini benar-benar gila." Ino tersenyum sinis, "aku bukan tipe yang gampang melupakan masa lalu kau tahu kan? Makanya sampai menjadi saudara seperti ini aku masih terikat cinta butamu itu."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, "kau pikir aku tidak?"

Haning.

Ino tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata seperti apa, hubungan yang tidak bisa di katakan wajar antara kakak dan adik berbeda Ibu ini terlalu rumit untuk otaknya. Ino tidak mampu menemukan rumus apa yang cocok untuk memecahkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakan banyak kacang merah, Gaara." Ino memecah keheningan itu sementara ia terkikik ketika ide terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku?" Tanya lelaki itu mengernyit dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sementara Ino tidak mengelak, ia malah semakin tertawa geli. "Tentu, dan aku tinggal gantung diri setelahnya."

"Pikiran yang bodoh." Gaara mendengus geli, "lebih baik di usir dan menikah, kemudian punya anak banyak. Dari pada melakukan hal konyol, semacam bunuh diri."

Ino merengut dengan bibir yang di cebikkan. "Aku tidak memintamu menganggapnya serius."

"Kali ini aku juga tidak serius dengan ucapanku." Gaara menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menumbuk iris sebiru lautan perempun di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku mencintaimu bodoh."

Ino merasa hilang kata, untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menjawab agak ragu, "aku juga."

Kemudian, tanpa di duga Gaara mendecih tidak suka. Lelaki itu nampak bringas dengan seringai mencemooh. "Tujuh puluh lima persen untuk lelaki pucat itu, dan dua puluh lima untukku. Itu yang kau bilang 'Masih terikat cinta butamu itu'?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu... Sepenuhnya." Ino memalingkan wajah usai berkata sedemikian lirih. Mencoba membela diri. Tetapi Gaara bukan orang bodoh yang gampang di perdaya.

"Matsuri bersedia mati ketika aku mengatakan akan meninggalkannya demi dirimu." Gaara menghela napas lagi, "aku berniat merebut hatimu dari pucat itu kali ini."

"Tidak bisa," Ino menggeleng cepat. "Itu ide yang begitu buruk." Ino tahu Gaara berkata yang sebenarnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu penuh pesona dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Sikapnya yang terkadang begitu dewasa menimbulkan ketertarikan yang lain pada dirinya. Jelas perempuan bisa bertekuk lutut hanya dengan tatapan wajah tegasnya.

"Tidak ada yang sama selamanya, Gaara. Pada akhirnya sesuatu akan berubah juga... termasuk perasaan. Lihat, aku begitu mencintaimu dulu. Dan kini aku begitu mencintai Sai." Ino menarik napas dalam. "Kau dan Matsuri akan menjadi sama... Sepertiku dan Sai."

"Jangan terlalu yakin dengan ucapanmu." Gaara kembali berseringai, "aku muak dengan kau seolah memintaku menjauh."

"Begitu lebih baik.. jika kau sadar aku memintamu menjauh. Jujur, aku belum berpikir tentang menikah dengan seseorang yang hanya beda beberapa bulan dan berstatus sebagai saudara seayahku."

"Kau selalu mengelak dengan keadaan. Ingat kau masih mencintaiku."

Ino menarik sudut bibirnya, helaan napas pasrah berhembus begitu saja. Kemudian meraih tangan terkepal di atas meja milik lelaki di hadapannya, ia memebelai tangan itu lembut dengan ibu jari.

"Kau membuatku gemas saja." Sebelah tangan lain Ino nengacak rambut merah itu dongkol. "Sudahlah... adu mulut denganmu tidak akan ada akhirnya. Pokoknya rencana awal bahwa kita harus menikah dengan orang lain harus terlaksana. Aku tidak perduli lagi, kita bagaimana nantinya. Ingat! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan siapapun! Aku pun begitu!"

Gaara mendenguskan tawa, sebelum membawa kepala pirang itu mendekat dan meraup Ino dalam sebuah ciuman.

Biarlah tentang sesuatu yang akan datang, mereka tidak perduli lagi. Untuk sekarang.. ya.. sekarang.

 **FIN ._.**

Entahlah, saya merem waktu nulis ini fic gaje :3 makanya hasilnya aneh sekali. Ketika aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kutulis :3 /i dont wanna say no more :3/

RnR juseyo :') aku begitu menunggu sebuah saran dan kritik :')


End file.
